


Much Too Taxing For My Little Brain

by SoundsOfTheCity



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Dirty Talk, Fluffy Smut, I guess????, M/M, Okay bye, Sex, Smut, Song fic, Top Harry, fluffy louis, i really love Louis, idk - Freeform, larry smut, larry stylinson - Freeform, little ball of fur, louis is perfect in this, quiet louis, soft louis, this is the first thing I've ever posted don't laugh at me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:49:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoundsOfTheCity/pseuds/SoundsOfTheCity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are in love and have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Much Too Taxing For My Little Brain

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first Larry smut I've ever written and it's barely 2k words okay bear with me it's probably horrible. I haven't written anything since like sophomore year this is going to be atrocious I'm so sorry if you read the whole thing okay bye. This is kind of sort of dedicated to Noor because she's cool and I like her a lot. 1900+
> 
> Erin and Taylor if you're reading this please stop now you'll never look at me the same way okay ily
> 
> title is from this http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OQM5-Ks64is

“You shouldn’t stand so close to the window,” Harry hears from behind him. He turns away from the window; away from the twinkling lights of the night life and the invisible stars in the dark sky. Harry can see Louis from the twinkling lights, the yellow shadows on his face, the way the navy blue sheets are gathered at his waist, he can see the soft movement of his chest with every quiet breath he takes, as if the slightest loud noise would break the façade they were currently in. Even if it was just for the night. 

“It’s too dark for anyone to see, love.” Harry’s voice is soft, taking on a quality that is only used in moments like this, when he feels as if they’re the only two people in the world and not even a breath of a threat can touch them. Their eyes meet and Harry finds himself being drawn in by the unyielding, blue intensity of them. His footsteps are muffled by the grey carpet as he makes his way across the room where he lays, noting the way his eyes roam over his body. Harry thinks that if he were a modest person, he’d be blushing, but he’s not. 

“Wouldn’t want to risk it.” Louis whispers as Harry crawls over him, the mattress dipping underneath the weight of his body. Louis’ leg comes out from underneath the sheet to instinctively wrap around a longer, paler one than his own. His hands grip Harry’s biceps, watching the skin change color when he squeezes them lightly. When he feels a grip on the back of his neck and a thumb on the underside of his jaw his gaze goes back to the boy above him. He traces the line of his jaw, his wide, green eyes and his red lips still puffy and sore from earlier. He counts the freckles on his nose, the hairs of his eyebrows and the pores on his cheeks until he’s memorized every inch of Harry’s face for the umpteenth time. Louis tilts his chin up, wanting the feeling of a warm mouth on his own until he feels the press of Harry’s lips on his. Harry’s tongue breaks past the barrier of Louis’ lips and tangles it with his own. Harry sighs into the kiss, drags the hand that’s not holding himself up down Louis’ chest and kisses him deeper until it feels like the bed is swallowing them up like the sea they swam in earlier, big and dark and comforting. Louis thinks that he can still taste the sea on Harry’s tongue and has the sudden urge to drown in it.

Harry slots himself between Louis’ legs and presses their bodies together. He can feel the hairs on Louis’ arms stand up and goose-bumps rise despite the heavy humidity of the late summer air. Harry breathes Louis in. The feel of him, the smell of him, the taste of him, the presence of him. He wants to crawl into Louis’ wide eyes and borrow a home for himself inside Louis’ chest. He wants to be able to feel the steady beat of Louis’ heart and find the light that he emits whenever he walks into a room because Harry is positive Louis must have been the sun in a past life. 

There are blunt nails digging into his back, thick thighs wrapping around his waist and slim hips hesitantly pushing up into his own. He detaches his mouth from Louis’ and presses soft kisses down his cheek, his jaw and down the column of his throat until he can feel the no-longer-soft breaths of his chest. Now, they’re heavy, loud and labored. His blood is flowing faster through his body with arousal and Harry can hear the rapid beating of his heart as it pumps it faster through his veins, then smirks when he can feel where all that blood is going. He can feel it barely grazing his stomach and press into his belly when he leans down to capture one of Louis’ nipples into his mouth. He hears a small, gasping breath and then there are fingers combing through his hair, pushing it back out of his eyes because he knows Louis likes to watch him. Harry’s eyes flicker up to meet Louis’ and then he sucks especially hard. He revels in the soft flutter of Louis’ eyelashes on his cheek when his eyes slip shut. Harry moves his mouth across Louis’ chest to the other nipple and latches his lips around that one. His hands are everywhere on Louis’ hot, little body. Running up and down the inside of his thighs, pressing his thumbs into the crease of his pelvis—a place he knows would make Louis weak at the knees if he were standing—and around to grip at the fleshy bum. He spreads his cheeks and dips his finger in to rub at Louis’ sticky, stretched out hole. Louis’ hips are grinding hopelessly into Harry’s, his cock hard and flush against his stomach and it takes all of Harry’s will power not to just grind them to their orgasms because he loves when Louis gets like this. When he’s sleepy and pliant and quiet and soft and breathy whimpers and sharp nails digging into Harry’s skin and does anything Harry asks him to. 

He brings his mouth back up to Louis’ and meshes their lips together, sucks Louis’ tongue into his mouth and dominates the kiss until he feels a cold, wet hand gripping his cock and coating it with what must be lube. His mouth goes slack around Louis’ in a silent groan and tilts his head down to watch Louis’ hand working him over until he’s slick and digs his fingers into the mattress when he watches Louis’ bring the head of his cock down to rub over his hole. Harry pushes in without a moment’s hesitation, bottoming out right away. He drops his head next to Louis’, the feel of him so hot and tight around him completely overwhelming all of his senses. He mutters a soft “fuck” and hears Louis’ whimpering groan from next to him. The air in the room is hot and thick, making Harry feel like there’s a barrier around him and Louis; around their hotel room and around the beautiful city they managed to sneak off to, like they’re non-existent to the outside world. 

“Harry,” Louis says. It’s strained, almost like a squeak and Harry doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting there still inside of Louis lost in his thoughts. He raises his head, looks down and wonders how he was able to have thoughts in the first place when he’s got a beautiful, caramel-skinned boy beneath him practically begging for Harry to fuck him. So he does. He hooks his arms underneath Louis’ legs and pushes them up until they’re pressed against his chest. Louis hisses through his teeth at the unexpected stretch, but loses all pretenses when Harry pulls his hips back and thrusts them forward, hard and fast and Louis loses all the breath in his lungs. He sinks into the bed, let’s Harry sink into him over and over and over again until he’s panting and sweating and lost all coherent thought and his fingers are wrapped so tightly in the sheets he thinks his fingernails are going to start bleeding. He can’t control his mind, his body, or his mouth. Shaky demands of “harder” “faster” fall from his lips, soft, high-pitched little “uh, uh, uh”s tumbling out with every forceful thrust that has him moving up the mattress. Louis wants to feel Harry, wants to taste him. He props himself up on his elbows and pulls Harry into a messy kiss with far too much tongue to be deemed an actual kiss but it’s sloppy and hot and perfect that Louis wants to scream. He breaks the kiss and rests his head against Harry’s shoulder, he can see Harry fucking him from where his head rests. He can see Harry’s thick cock disappearing and reappearing from his body and it’s so hot that Louis can’t help but choke out a “fuck, Harry, touch me, please,” 

Harry follows his gaze, smirks and then lets one of Louis’ legs drop which he’s quick to throw over Harry’s shoulder so Harry can take a hold of Louis’ untouched cock, leaking on his stomach and pulsing in his hand. Louis groans long and low and lets his dead drop back, exposing the tan column of his throat. He’s taking deep, gasping breaths and Harry wonders if the skin there is as warm as it looks so he sinks his teeth into it, sucks hard, and feels Louis’ harsh breath catch in his throat. 

“You getting off to watching me fuck you, Louis?” Harry says against the damp flesh of his neck, his hand is pumping Louis’ cock in time with his thrusts and Louis’ hips can’t decide whether to push themselves into it or back onto Harry’s cock. Louis nods his head erratically, biting his lip and moaning low in his throat. Louis loves this. Loves when the feeling of Harry’s cock pounding in and out of him is the only thing he can focus on, when he loses all coherent thought and just lets himself feel. He can feel every heady breath that comes out of Harry’s mouth on his skin and can hear the slapping of Harry’s hips against his ass and it’s so fucking good and he starts babbling and he doesn’t fully understand what he’s saying and he’s talking just to let something out. 

“Yea. Fuck, s’good, fucking me so good, Harry,” Louis’ voice is wrecked; raw and completely shredded. His body is flushed a deep red from his cheeks down to his chest and Harry’s body feels like it’s on fire when he looks down into Louis’ wide, trusting blue eyes like he’d give Harry absolutely any and every piece of his being to him in a heartbeat, and then Harry thinks that he already has and that only makes him fuck into Louis harder until Louis stutters out “I’m gonna come”. And then every muscle in his body tenses and he’s falling back onto the bed and gripping the headboard so tight his knuckles look like they’re going to break through the skin and he’s coming harder than earlier, his back arching off the bed and there are black spots in his vision and he feels a little like he’s suffocating until he can see clearly again and can feel the stinging pain in his fingers. He sinks into the mattress, every muscle gone limp and every thought still running on a constant stream of HarryHarryHarryHarry until Harry’s hips become erratic and sloppy and he comes with a groan with his face buried in Louis’ neck and his teeth clamped around his skin so hard he tastes blood after a while. 

Harry waits a few minutes before he pulls himself out of Louis, watches as little drops of his cum drip out of Louis’ hole and down his bum where it soaks into the sheets. It’s the most erotic thing Harry has ever seen and it’s almost enough to get him hard again but he hears Louis’ contented sigh and looks up to see him with his eyes closed and his face the most relaxed it’s ever been in weeks, stroking the skin of his stomach just above the mess he made on himself. Harry wipes Louis down with some tissues from the bedside table then crawls next to him and presses his chest flush against Louis’ back and lets the thoughts of blue seas and blue sheets and blue eyes lull him to sleep.


End file.
